Más
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Sin querer le está dando de sus costumbres, y él las adaptaba con gusto. Le sonríe. Algo sube por su cuerpo solo al ver esa encantadora sonrisa. Comprende. Desea más, lo desea a él. *UKxChile*


**Disclaimer****: **Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz (quien debería crear a Chile, porque forma parte MUY importante en la vida de UK). LatinHetalia a su propia comunidad LJ.

**Advertencia****:** El UKxChile fue creado cuando Manu era solo un mocoso criado por Antonio. El UKxChile es amor; es dinero para Arthur por ser tan ambicioso y es un profanador de cunas o un mata guagua. Y… el norte y centro de Manuel siempre le ha pertenecido a Arthur. (Qué Martín no lea esto, por favor n.n)

**Anni****: **Prohibida su distribución sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

**.**

l • **Más **• l

**.**

* * *

«Reina de todas las costas del mundo»

«Verdadera central de olas y barcos»

* * *

**.**

La aguja y el hilo negro entraron por el puño del brazo dándole los últimos ajustes. Dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de lado mostrándose sereno y contento. A Manuel le encantará el nuevo traje que le ha confeccionado hecho puramente con tela llegada del Reino Unido, y obviamente comprado en las tiendas del puerto. Se alejó a contemplarlo. Sí, definitivamente le encantará. Al terminar se sentó en su pequeño escritorio donde yacía una fina taza hecha de porcelana, el cual el té espera ser absorbido por los labios del inglés. Al frente una ventana mostrándole el ocaso desde _Merry Hill_, como suele llamarle a éste cerro, y donde alguna veces se topa con Ludwig y Vash. Y los demás cerros lo rodean, donde se posa la luna iluminando el puerto a su merced. Dio un sorbo. Al entrar en contacto con la bebida, recuerda a Manuel.

Le estaba dando todas sus costumbres a esa joven nación, quien crece rápidamente. Él abrió sus puertas para el comercio en esta importante cuidad, y el primero en interesarse fue Arthur, viendo sus nuevos frutos de negocios. Pero…

…no es lo que esperaba.

Sin querer le está dando de sus costumbres. Le cambió el mate por el té, y lo aceptó muy a gusto. Ahora comparten todas las tardes esa bebida y unas tostadas. El menor siempre le dice que las costumbres británicas son elegantes, y que quiere adquirirlas, sin dejar sus raíces de lados como las fiestas campestres llenas de alcohol y cueca.

* * *

«Eres como la luna o como la dirección del aire en la arboleda»

* * *

Le ensañó jugar futbol, al golf, los saltos con caballos, el polo, el rugby y el jockey. Todo eso lo adaptó perfectamente a su vida. No obstante, también le enseñó el tenis. Maravilloso deporte donde Manuel sí se perfecciona, incluso ya le ganó en un partido.

Arthur, ya tiene pensado en darle más. Uno de sus deseos es construir una pequeña réplica del Big Ben, el cual le llamará Torre del Reloj, y para más deseo, construir una en cada cuidad. Posteriormente fundar clubes deportivos para la gente del puerto, y por qué no, para la cuidad entera y el país.

Sin querer… a Valparaíso lo está transformando en una pequeña Gran Bretaña. Y… Manuel está de acuerdo con eso.

Esto no es normal, pensó. Se removió los rubios cabellos sacándose la idea de la cabeza, sin embargo no de su pecho. Algo sucede. Una imagen mental del rostro de Chile se le aparece. El corazón comienza a latir con prisa. Las sensaciones fueron aclarándose de apoco con suma confusión.

No, no, no. No.

Únicamente le interesan los negocios, ganar dinero, ser el gran Imperio Británico.

Aun así… no le basta con esto.

Deseaba más, más. Más de Manuel. ¿Pero qué? Le está dando todas sus costumbres, todas. Donde ese hijito de Antonio las adapta a la perfección, hasta puede llegar a decir mejor que Alfred.

Suspira al oír golpear la puerta. Se levanta dejando la taza vacía, hacia abrir a la persona quien sabe quién es. Lo invita a pasar, guiándolo a su habitación para mostrarle el nuevo traje.

―Es muy elegante. Gracias Arthur, enserio gracias. Siempre te tomai las molestias en hacer esto.

Le sonríe. Algo sube por su cuerpo solo al ver esa encantadora sonrisa. Comprende.

Lo desea a él. Lo desea tanto que en un segundo sin contarlo ya lo tiene en la cama, acorralado. Manuel lo observa desentendido por aquel acto del mayor, quien lo mira seriamente sintiendo algo oculto.

Manuel traga nervioso su saliva al estar abajo, sintiendo miles de hormigueos en todo su cuerpo.

― ¿Q-Qué…te pasa?

―Quiero hacer el amor, Manuel.

**.**

* * *

«Que se entienda, te pido, puerto mío»

«Que yo tengo derecho»

Pablo Neruda. _Amo Valparaíso, cuanto cierras._

* * *

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Me quedó tan lindo! Hoy, como no hace calor (¡Amaneció nublado! ¡Ehh!), busqué en unos cachureos de mi cajón y me encontré con un libro de Neruda, una idea fugas pasó por cabeza y escribí esto. Lo iba hacer más cortito, pero ya saben, la inspiración es difícil de frenar xD. Ahora buscaré sobre lo que hizo Arthur en el norte de Manuel, sacar construcciones y entre más. Niñas, busquen en Google-sama "Emigración Británica en Valparaíso" son historias cibernéticas del UKxChile, hace viajar a un mundo yaoisco.

• Los británicos poblaron Merry Hill o Cerro Alegre, también los alemanes juntos con los suizos. Posteriormente el Cerro Concepción.

• Las costumbres de los británicos dadas a Chile (la mayoría se mantiene hasta hoy) son: Lo calcetines de lana, los géneros escoceses, el whisky, los jardines y los jardineros, los boy scouts y las girl guides, los jockeys, los malvaviscos y las tostadas. El fútbol, el tenis, la hípica y los saltos ecuestres, el golf, el polo, rugby y el jockey. Como todos sabemos el tenis fue el fuerte de Manuel; nace en Chile con la creación del Viña del Mar Lawn Tennis Club en 1881.Y todo esto gracias al sexy inglés cejón (x3).

• La Torre del Reloj; es una réplica del Big Ben creada por los ingleses. La estructura se encuentra en muchas ciudades que fueron colonizadas por ellos. Por ejemplo se encuentra La Torre del Reloj de Iquique, La Torre del Reloj de Antofagasta, La Torre del Reloj de Valparaíso, también hay una en Colombia, pero Manuel tiene más por ser su regalón x3.

Eso sería. Tomen mucho té y unas buenas tostadas.

**Review's?**

Para que Manuel le diga el SÍ

A Arthur para hacerlo suyo.

Sigue la flecha y comenta que me amas (?)

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
